


There's Always a First Time

by Shayheyred



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad first-time sex. But with these two, can anything <i>truly</i> be bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always a First Time

**Author's Note:**

> An unashamed PWP of Gwendal/Yozak, written for a "Springkink" prompt
> 
> * * *

"It's just that..." Gwendal stared at the floor, unable to make eye contact. "That is, I haven't ever..."

"Ehhhh? You've never had sex before?" Yozak stopped midway through removing his shirt and gawked up through the neck hole. "Seriously? _Never?_ "

"Don't be an utter fool," Gwendal growled, glaring. "What I was _going_ to say was, I've never, ah..." He began to pace up and down in front of the bed where Yozak sat peering at him with amused interest. "I've never done it… done... _you know,_ this, with someone quite so, well, burly. _Manly,_ that is." He cleared his throat. "Like you."

"Ah, I see." Yozak tossed his shirt aside and attacked the fastening of his trousers. "Gunter's a little more feminine 'n me, that it?"

Gwendal skidded to a halt. "Why does everyone assume Gunter and I have had carnal relations?"

" _Carnal relations?_ Hoo hoo hah hah!" Yozak slapped his thigh. "Damn, Excellency, you are one formal fellow! 'Carnal relations,' heh heh..." He caught sight of Gwendal's indignant expression and subdued himself, though his eyes still twinkled with amusement. "So you and Gunter never–"

"No."

"Not even once?"

"Not once."

"But everyone–"

"–no matter what people assume."

"But your mother said–"

"Mother's wrong."

"But you _have_ done it with men."

"Well, of course." Gwendal harrumphed noisily. "And with women. And yes, they were…more like Gunter."

"The women?"

"No, of course not. The _men._ "

"I dunno, that Lady Anissina's pretty damn manly, if you ask me." Yozak leered. "And don't tell me you haven't slept with _her_."

"Can we _please_ leave Lady von Khrelnikov out of this discussion?" Gwendal put a hand to his eye, which was twitching madly. "I was hoping to enjoy myself tonight."

"So was I. So take off your pants, Excellency, or we're never going to get around to having, heh, 'carnal relations'–" Yozak put up a placating hand in front of Gwendal's scowl. "Come on. Don't make me wait."

"Fine." Gwendal untied his trousers and stepped out of them, leaving them in an untidy heap on the floor. Yozak scooted back and made room for him. Gwendal stretched his long body out on the bed, his black hair stark against the white linens. Yozak thought he hadn't seen such a fine sight in quite some time.

"You gonna come closer to this 'manly man,' Excellency? Or do I have to come over and attack you?"

Gwendal visibly paled. "Attack?"

"I just meant… Oh, I get it," Yozak said, understanding dawning. "You're used to all those small pretty boys with big eyes, the kind who take one look at you and bend over. You don't know what the rules are with me, do ya?" He leaned closer and stroked one hand down Gwendal's chest, enjoying the way he elicited a shiver in response. "You're wondering if I'll let you top me."

"Well, er, yes," Gwendal admitted, flushing slightly. "I'm not sure what you're expecting."

"Why, Excellency," Yozak drawled. "I'm expecting to fuck you into the mattress until you can't ride your horse for a week."

Gwendal sat up sharply. "You _what?_

"Come on," Yozak challenged. "Let's wrestle for it!" Without waiting for a reply he leapt across the mattress, pinning Gwendal under him lengthwise.

"Get off me!"

"Make me!"

Gwendal shoved and struggled, which made for delightful friction between them. Yozak pressed back but Gwendal gained the upper hand, throwing Yozak backwards and grabbing him about the neck with a strong arm. "I'm stronger than you, Yozak," Gwendal panted in his ear. "You know you'll never win."

"Think so?" Yozak wrenched sideways. Pillows and blankets went flying, and Gwendal's head connected with the headboard with a loud crack. Righting himself, Gwendal countered with an elbow to Yozak's ribs, leaving a bruise and sending Yozak teetering on the edge of the bed. Gwendal vaulted afterwards, pulling him back by one flailing leg.

"I tell you, you can't win!"

"Ouch! Says you!" Yozak wrenched left as Gwendal pulled right, and Yozak felt something give in his ankle. He kicked out with his good foot, punching Gwendal in the midsection, temporarily winding him. Gwendal grabbed a painful breath and landed full weight on Yozak, slamming both of them into the mattress. Caught under Gwendal's heavy body, Yozak raised a knee and caught Gwendal in the groin. "Oops, sorry." Gwendal crumpled up and rolled sideways, his hair coming loose.

The two wrestled for control, their actions growing heated, their bodies slick with sweat. Both panted loudly. By now their exertions had caused a predictable effect; in addition to bruises to his ribs, Yozak had a black eye, a sprained ankle, and a dribble of blood running down his chin from his nose. A clump of Gwendal's hair had gotten stuck in the headboard and hung there like a trophy. His groin was still sore, and he had a foot-shaped bruise in his abdomen.

But that hardly mattered. Both sported almost painful erections, driving them into a frenzy in their attempts to rub their naked flesh against one another.

Yozak made a move just a second too late and suddenly found himself face down on the bed, one arm yanked up behind his back. With a euphoric cry Gwendal pinned him there bodily, reaching with his only free hand to grab for a small pot of oil that had miraculously remained intact on the nightstand. The pot tipped, oil streaking across the sheets and into Yozak's ear. Gwendal paid no mind; quickly he slicked his erection and slid two fingers into Yozak by way of quick preparation.

Yozak yowled. "What are you–" Gwendal's fingers were replaced with something far, far larger. "Whoa! Hold on there! Not so fast!"

Far beyond self-control, Gwendal slid himself fully into Yozak's body, and through a great effort of will stayed still a moment, nearly breathless. "Hah!" he grunted. "I win!"

With his face pressed into the mattress, his arm in an awkward angle behind him, Gwendal's cock stretching and filling him, Yozak found it hard to argue.

Gwendal began to move, pulling nearly all the way out, then slamming forward up to the hilt. Yozak heard himself moan but didn't even try to stop. In a mere matter of moments he was spiraling upward, and then crashing into a climax that set off cannon explosions behind his eyes. As he became aware again of the world around him, Yozak heard Gwendal shout as he reached his own completion.

They stayed there for some time, blissed out and exhausted.

Yozak winced as Gwendal pulled out and rolled aside, then adjusted himself carefully against the remaining pillows.  
"Well, now. That sure was something, Excellency."

"Do you think," panted Gwendal, "that under the circumstances you might consider calling me 'Gwendal?'"

"Whatever you say, Excellency." He turned cheekily to the man beside him. "So whaddya think? How was it... Gwendal?"

"Not bad," Gwendal allowed. "Not bad at all."

"Yeah," Yozak agreed. "And next time'll be better 'n that." He moved closer and flung a proprietary leg over Gwendal's body. "First time sex can be so awkward."

* * *


End file.
